In new wireless cellular telecommunication networks and in particular in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution advanced, new features are considered. One of the new features is Carrier Aggregation. Downlink Aggregation enables radio devices to transmit or receive simultaneously on two frequencies in two different frequency bands, thus doubling the theoretical throughput in Downlink.
The radio device may receive simultaneously signals in plural frequency bands which are different from the frequency bands the radio device uses for transmitting radio signals.
Depending on the allocated frequency bands for radio signals transmission and/or reception, harmonic frequencies of transmitted signals may fall into the frequency band used by the radio device for receiving radio signals.
An example of such situation is disclosed in reference to FIG. 1a. 
FIG. 1a schematically presents an example of harmonic emissions a.k.a. harmonics generated on signals transmitted by a radio device in a first frequency band which fall into a frequency band used by the radio device for receiving signal.
In FIG. 1a, the horizontal axis shows a frequency span in which a first frequency band TX1 is used by the radio device for the transmission of uplink signals. A second frequency band Rx1 is used by the radio device for the reception of downlink signals. A third frequency band Rx2 is used for the reception, by the radio device, of downlink signals.
The frequency band TX1 includes and is between 704 MHz and 716 MHz. The frequency band Rx1 includes and is between 734 MHz and 746 MHz. The frequency band Rx2 includes and is between 2110 MHz and 2155 MHz.
For instance, when the radio device is transmitting on the frequency band TX1, there are unavoidable emissions around the third harmonic of the transmit signal carrier frequency due to the non-linearity of the signal processing elements, such as power amplifiers, filters and RF switches.
When these emissions around the 3rd order harmonics of the TX carrier frequency overlap the received channel frequencies, the sensitivity in frequency band Rx2 can be significantly degraded, especially if the power level of these emissions is in the range or significantly higher than the power of the downlink received signal.
Such situation, as disclosed in the present example, may degrade the performance of the radio device.
In other wireless cellular telecommunication systems, the frequency band used for reception is close to the frequency band used for transmission. Despite some filtering performed on the transmit signals, there may be spectral regrowth of the transmitting signal due to the high power amplifier non-linearity. Adjacent Channel Leakage power Ratio spectral regrowth (ACLR) may occur on the reception frequency band, even with use of a transmit filter. An example is given in FIG. 1b. 
FIG. 1b schematically presents an example of noise generated by signals transmitted by a radio device in a frequency band which falls into a frequency band used by the radio device for receiving signal.
In FIG. 1b, the horizontal axis shows a frequency band in which a first frequency band TX2 is used by the radio device for the transmission of uplink signals. A second frequency band Rx3 is used by the radio device for the reception of downlink signals.
In this non-limiting example, the frequency band TX2 includes and is between 777 MHz and 787 MHz. The frequency band Rx3 is included between 746 MHz and 756 MHz.
The curve noted Stx represents the power of signals transmitted by the radio device on the air interface. As it can be seen in FIG. 1b, as the signal transmitted in TX2 frequency band experiences some non-linearity, it generates a non-negligible out of band noise, a fraction of which lies within the frequency band Rx3. Moreover, the curve noted Resp represents the frequency response of the filter which attenuates signals transmitted by the radio device in the frequency band Rx3. But the filter attenuation is limited, and therefore it does not completely eliminate the unwanted emissions, thus the radio device sensitivity in the frequency band Rx3 is decreased.
The present invention aims at providing a method and a device for reducing interference generated by signals transmitted by a radio device on a least one frequency band used for receiving radio signals by the radio device.